


Hot and Cold

by Vuetyris



Series: LuXev [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Battle Couple, Fluff, M/M, after-action patch-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Vuetyris
Summary: A myriad of short snippets with Lucifer and Xev, going from squadmates to partners - beyond just sporatic lovers.





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-  
> More scenes to be added in the future ❤

“Yeah, that’s the spot,” the prime purrs, stretching over the table.

Lucifer’s large hands spread at Xev’s sides, pressing and kneading his chill over his smaller partner’s overworked flesh. The chroma’s hands stroke over the sealed vents at the side of the prime’s chest, fingers lingering their cold touch over the seams at the traces of escaping heat. His claws trace at his partner’s ridges, breathing a shiver down the prime’s back. Xev sighs, leaning his head back with a smile on his split maw.

The chroma nuzzles at the nape of the prime’s neck, breathing another cold gust over his partner’s heated skin. “Better?” he asks, running his right up and down Xev’s side, running fingers over the healing gashes in the prime’s back. “You should be more careful next time,” he cups the wound with a numbing chill.

Xev grunts, curling his arms on the table beneath his chest, “yeah, I need to get better at letting you know.”

He sighs as Lucifer’s hands caress his sides with the intense chill, spreading it deeper into his flesh. The turquoise hands press from his chest to back, working between the soft juts to press away the still lingering heat from his partner’s body. Xev rests his head on his crossed arms as the strong hands continue to work at his skin, pressing the cold deep into his flesh. An exhale as his nerves are finally falling calm, relaxed sat upon Lucifer’s legs.


	2. Waking

Echoes of an artificial landscape entwines with the rumble of idle engines; soft murmurs of a nightscape fill the dead air with the whirling of gentle winds and the coo of long forgotten fauna, a setting disjointed to the rest of the ship’s cabin, displayed on a massive screen. False rails overlook an early morning sunrise, digital flora half-lit by an unseen sun. A deep blue sky outlines distant snow-capped peaks, the glow of a creeping sun illuminates the rolling hills and the mid-spring blooms of flora. There’s a smooth transition of the rendered scene – synced lights corresponding to the slow crawl of night into early dawn. 

Edges of the deep blue fade into horizon orange, puffs of clouds replacing speckled stars as time passes, a once dark forest turns lush and as alive the screen can manage. At the base of the display and among frosted linens they’re curled into each other, strong cream and turquoise arms holding marred smooth white and grey close. Turquoise claws lazily wrap at the prime’s shoulder jut, arm curled at the smaller body coiling against an innate chill. Dark grey claws clutch around a tight stomach, grip lax as the prime’s helm rests against the chroma’s large chest. Their legs intertwined, slim thighs wrapping around a feathered leg, a two-toned tail curled up against the prime’s back.

Chirps of unseen birds slowly rouses one of them, the ever-present screen brightens the cabin with its atmospheric lights. Besides the bed and the frosted linens, and a storage box settled nearby, the room is nothing more than a standard crew cabin, nothing ideally special. Decorated enough for them to call it ‘home’. And as Lucifer begins to wake he pulls his smaller partner close, cupping Xev against his chest as the last trace of sleep leaves him. The chroma is quiet; listening to the idle engines of the drifting vessel, hearing the faint noises brought by the artificial landscape at his back, and listening to the prime’s slow breathing.

He looks over the damaged side of the prime’s helm, a slight gap in the prime’s exposed and toothy maw; still sound asleep. For a moment, the chroma wishes they’d lay the other way before drifting off to sleep – staring at the well healed dark scar tissue beneath the pristine white skin. He shakes angry thoughts from his mind, moving his focus back to the mild warmth. Claws gently press against the sleeping prime, trailing beneath a shoulder blade jut. “Xev, wake up sleepy,” he whispers. The prime groans, curling against the chroma’s feathered chest, his grip barely tightens and pulls – a sleeping hug to ‘pull’ the larger warframe closer. Lucifer smiles at the attempt, guiding Xev closer instead.

Another attempt to rouse the old prime goes unanswered beside a sleeping grumble.

The chroma stretches his legs as the prime continues to sleep, rolling himself onto his back when Xev doesn’t answer a third time. Half-awake, Xev retains his clutch until his mind catches up, limbs gone again limp, nestling into Lucifer’s chest. And the larger warframe snorts, leans up, and plants a cold kiss on Xev’s helm. The prime, groggy, looks up, “What?” Xev’s legs mildly stretch between Lucifer’s, his feet following along the massive tail and into the feathers.

“Nothing,” Lucifer snorts, “still need some more sleep?”

“Yeah, I think. But I’m awake now,” and yet Xev doesn’t move from Lucifer’s chest, sinking into the dark feathers, arms moved between their chests and curled.

“Are you sure?” the chroma grins, arms resting at the small in the prime’s back.

Silence, a short sigh. “No,” and a drawn-out yawn – maw tentacles curling in the low light. “I’m not.”

“Go ahead and get some more sleep then.” Lucifer pats Xev’s side. “Don’t think there’s anything we’re slated to do anyway.” The prime buries his face into Lucifer’s chest, a small sigh, and rolls his gilded face over to the massive screen.

“Huh, set to that scene again,” he mumbles. Xev forces his arms beneath his head, resting again on Lucifer’s chest. There’s a slow exhale, a smile barely visible across the prime’s maw. Again, the display soundscape becomes the only noise apart from the rumble of idle engines. Easing them back to sleep, for a bit. “Hey, Lucifer.” The prime forces his head up.

“Yeah, Xev?”

“How about, after a bit, we go through that database we found the other day.” The prime rests his chin on his crossed arms. “That one hard drive I found.”

“Oh, sure sure.” Lucifer pulls the prime up further along his chest, Xev shifting his legs in a lazy straddle. “When you glossed through it, was there anything interesting?”

“Yeah, seemed to be a catalog of videos of some type. Big ones.”

“Ah. Think there could be any old ones in there?”

“Maybe, we’ll have to find out later.” The prime shifts again, nuzzling his helm beneath his arms. “Wake me in two hours terminus or so.” Xev grumbles, barely holding back another yawn.

Lucifer pats the prime on the back, wrapping an arm across. “I’ll let you know.”

As Xev forces himself back to sleep, Lucifer reaches for the screen’s frosted remote, carefully tapping on its time display. 0600 terminus. He’s careful as he glosses through the time sectors, setting it to ‘relative time’, in sync with the ship’s position near the Kepler Belt. To give the prime the rest he needs.


	3. Taking a nap

Strong turquoise coils beneath his arms as he stares down at a small screen display, as they guide him back into a broad rumbling chest he continues to flip through another set of photographs. Without looking up from his focused search Xev drags a hand through the chroma’s feathered forearms and squeeze in comfortable recognition. Chill presses at his back, Lucifer leaning his head against the excalibur, nudging tired at the prime’s exposed maw. “You coming to bed?”

Xev shuffles back into the chroma’s embrace, “Mnn, maybe. After I figure this one out.” The prime continues to flicker through images; of refurbished parts and comparing them to ones he took earlier of ones he needs to get around to repairing. He has a semblance of what he’s looking for, at least with the seemingly endless series of digital photographs. A sigh presses up against his back, a shifting behind him moves heavy thighs to cradle around his own and another gentle pull around his gut. Xev leans back into his partner with a soft smile across his split maw; Lucifer pulls a blanket around them, draping it over himself and over the smaller prime. Xev shuffles his arms, holding the screen above the chilled embrace as he flips through another set; Cold palms resting at his stomach and thigh.

“You sure?” the chroma rumbles. “You’ve spent some time staring and comparing,” he snorts, pressing his face into the excalibur. Xev shifts beneath him, legs moving to cross over one of the chroma’s crossing shins. Lucifer pulls in another hug, exhaling at the prime’s neck.

There’s a pause, and a soft huff from Xev, “no. I’m not.” He leaves his neck open for his large partner’s lean, nuzzling up against the chroma’s helm with his split maw. “I’ll come to bed whenever I’m done, alright?” Lucifer snorts, giving the prime a gentle squeeze.

“Well, you’re already part way there, Xev.” Rumbles against his skin, and he snorts. Xev melts back into the chroma’s feathered chest – fighting off lingering exhaustion as he flips through another set of salvaged weapons; items he might be able to fork off into the Corpus market. He withholds a sneaking yawn as the chroma pulls in another nudging hug. “I’m not letting you leave this spot until you get some rest. Don’t want to find you on the floor again.” The prime’s memory flickers back for a second to the cramp in his back from sleeping against hard metal when it was only supposed to be ‘a nap’.

“Fine, fine,” the excalibur sighs, nestling comfortably within the gentle embrace. “But, I want to try and get these over with sooner than later,” he blankly states, fingers tapping over noted information on the digital display. The pulled blanket separates their arms, the prime’s smooth forearms laid over the chromas – one hand tapping at the device his other holds still.

“Mhm,” Lucifer breathes, “well, whenever you’re done. I’ll be here.” Large claws press at Xev’s side as another hug wraps around his gut. The prime snuggles in comfortably as he adjusts his arms over the chroma’s as they pin him in place, his sight still focused on the electronic screen. Xev sinks against the light tracing of Lucifer’s maw rumbling against his faintly sore neck, his own splitting into a soft smile and gentle press against his partner’s head.

As he flips through the listings, making price comparisons of whichever salvage could net them the most profit, the chroma’s sleeping rumbles roll against his back. Comforting breathes caress his neck; held contained by the wrapped blanket he can do nothing but sink and be drawn closer to rest. The prime tries his best to fight against it, refocusing himself as he shuffles against his sleeping partner. Half-asleep partner, he must remind himself; the chroma was always ready for whatever could happen.

Slowly, his focus begins to slip. Noticing mistakes in his notes as time goes on. Typing the same word twice, searching for the same thing successively in a row. Looking for one thing when he meant another. By that point, he starts to notice he almost nodded off once or twice; noticing only when the screen tipped nearly out of his grasp. Xev takes a moment to think, a slow collection of scattered thoughts as he brings the blanket up over his own chest.

Once that moment passes, and he finally brings himself to the conclusion that he must sleep, he turns the device off and leans back against his partner – bringing the blanket up against his chest. “Alright fine, you win,” Xev smiles against the chroma’s feathers. A short rumble signals his words were received, and Lucifer rolls them down against the bed – Xev curling up against him.


End file.
